


Homecoming

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Gender Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of his leave, and Rhodey just wants to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompter over on tumblr who wanted "Rhodey/Tony can I combine the cross dressing and age play tropes? you can pick who." Originally posted [here](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/80240664699/rhodey-tony-can-i-combine-the-cross-dressing-and-age).

The first day of his leave Rhodey made himself comfortable in Tony’s Malibu home, unpacking his bag in the room Tony kept for him, drinking Tony’s fancy beers, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and watching a ball game projected onto the wall. Tony was due back some time around midnight, and Rhodey was glad to have most of the day to decompress, get his mind out of the uniform.

But hours passed and Rhodey still felt unsettled, unable to relax. So after washing up his dinner dishes he headed upstairs, to the other, more private bedroom Tony kept for him.

Rhodey felt something start to ease as soon as he was surrounded by the pale cornflower blue walls. He ran his fingertips over the white wood dresser, but of course there wasn’t any dust. His favorite stuffed bear was sitting in the window seat, a little faded from the sun, and even though he hadn’t asked Tony to set anything up, on the bed there was a brand new [nightgown](http://www.dillards.com/product/Eileen-West-LongSleeve-Ballet-Coat_301_-1_301_504375538?df=04177091_zi_white).

One touch to the control panel on the wall started the tub filling in the attached bath; another cued up one of Rhodey’s night time playlists, filled with Dionne Warwick, Gladys Knight, and Carol King. Rhodey spent the minutes waiting for the tub to fill looking out into the night, watching Santa Monica twinkle off to his left, but when he heard the water turn off he pulled the curtains closed, both the sheer white ones and the heavier lined ones in cream that would block almost all of the morning light.

JARVIS had added bubbles, and Rhodey lay back and soaked until he was pruney all over. The towels were warm and fluffy, and he dried himself slowly, chasing every droplet and trail, and breathing in the hint of gardenia the bubbles had left on his skin. When he pulled the nightgown over his head it went down to mid-calf, and he took his time buttoning each button all the way up to the lace-trimmed neckline that hit just under the collarbone.

A little tug to straighten each sleeve and Jamie smiled, loose and happy.

The bed looked wonderfully inviting. It was a four-poster like Jamie’s sister Michelle and her friends had always drooled over, in the same white wood as the dresser, and even though the patchwork kind of clashed with the rest of the room, it was made up with one of Mom’s quilts. It also had a ridiculous number of pillows: pillows with fringe, pillows with buttons, square pillows and round pillows and bolster pillows; and even though Jamie was getting too old for this, she couldn’t help but run the few steps to the bed and jump into the center of the pile, disarranging them.

She bounced a few times, laughing at herself, glad that nobody was here to see, then twisted to lay on her stomach. When she slid her hand between the mattress and the headboard she found her stash of magazines was still intact, and she pulled a few out to flip through, slowly kicking up her heels in time with the music.

But she kept yawning, and even though she was determined to stay up long enough to say goodnight to Dad, her eyelids were growing very heavy.

The next thing she knew, a warm callused hand was caressing her, starting at the top of her head and sliding down to cradle her cheek. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, then smiled.

"Daddy?"

He was still in his suit, tie loosened and collar unbuttoned, and when he smiled back he looked tired but satisfied. Pleased.

"I’m home, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> My tags, for the curious:
> 
> #this is kind of in my #jatwitb verse #except in a semi-AU of that verse #where Rhodey's mom died when he was in college #maybe after they had a huge fight and hadn't spoken to each other in weeks #and part of the appeal of age play for him #is that his mom's death kind of pulled the rug out from under him #when he was developing his adult identity #so Tony helps him get back in the headspace of his early teenage years #and the gender play comes into things #because jatwitb verse rhodey #has a bunch of sisters #and is the only boy #and always felt a little bit an outsider as a result #even though his sisters loved him #they had this whole existence he didn't feel he had access to #this is way too much headcanon for a ficlet #but there you have it anyway
> 
> And if you want to send me a prompt, check out [this page](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/promptme) on my tumblr!


End file.
